Satellite communications involve transmission of microwaves. Such microwaves can have small wavelengths and be transmitted at high frequencies in the gigahertz (GHz) range. Antennas can produce focused beams of high-frequency microwaves that allow for point-to-point communications having broad bandwidth and high transmission rates. A measurement that can be used to determine if an antenna is properly functioning is a microwave frequency response. This is a quantitative measure of the output spectrum of the antenna in response to a stimulus or signal. It can provide a measure of the magnitude and phase of the output of the antenna as a function of frequency in comparison to the input stimulus or signal. Determining the microwave frequency response for an antenna is a useful performance measure for the antenna.